Star Wars:The Paradox Paladin
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: As the Falcon heads to Alderaan they intersect a ship containing a woman that appears to be a jedi, but who is this woman and what are her intentions? the history of the Galaxy is about to change, but will it be for the better...or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: on their way to Alderaan, The Falcon runs across what appears to be a lone rebel ship with what appears to be a Jedi. But there is more to this person than meets the eye, and the fate of the galaxy will be changed forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Han watched closely as Luke kept threat sword very close to his chest, it was clear to the old smuggler that this kid hadn't had much in terms of combat training, back when he was imperial officer they used to call those kinds of peoples milk drinkers, not to mention that the sword just looked clumsy, had this been a real combat situation, he could have killed the kid in ten seconds flat. Then of course there was the old man's "Couching"

"Remember a jedi can feel the force flowing through him." Ben said

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked

"Partial but it also obeys your commands."

The seeker droid then proceeded to shoot Luke in the leg causing Han to laugh

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side kid."

"You don't believe in the force do you?"

Han let out a sigh "Look kid I've been all around the Galaxy and I've seen a lot of strange stuff, and I mean strange, but I've not seen anything to make me believe that there is this all powerful all-knowing force that controls everything. There is no mystical field controlling my destiny, just simple tricks and nonsense."

Han wasn't lying, he had scene strange things, Dragons, secret artifacts, even just a year prior he had encounters with a prison barge full with zombies, but that was thing. Everything he had encountered always had a scientific and logical explanation to it. Ben then got up grabbing a helmet.

"I suggest you try it again Luke. This time let go of your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke protested. "But with the blast shield down I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you don't trust them."

Luke did as he was told. At first he fumbled it looked like the kid was about to give up.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Ben said in a calm voice.

Luke took a deep breath and tried again. This time blocking five shots in a row.

"See you can do it."

Han rolled his eyes "You know what I call that? I call that luck."

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck" Ben reprimanded

Han opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything the scanners started to beep, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"looks like were getting close to Alderaan."

As the ship excited out of Hyperspace but there was a loud THUNK

"What the…?"

Han looked over to see Asteroids flying toward the ship.

Chewie let out a growl in protesting question.

"We came out of hyperspace into some sort of asteroid field, I don't get it there is none on the charts.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Our position is correct but well…No Alderaan

"What do you mean, where is it?"

It's what I'm trying to tell you, it ain't their. It's like it's completely blown away.

"How?"

"It's been destroyed by the Empire. Ben said.

Han scoffed in disbelief. "Look old man not even an emperial fleet could wipe out a whole planet it would take a thousand ships with more fire power than…"

All of the sudden there was a high-pitched beeping.

"There is another ship coming in."

Ben held his head grunting in pain.

"Be what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling something I've never felt before."

"Didn't you say that just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes but this is a different feeling."

There was a bright flash before a ship came out of hyperspace. Problem was the ship was in pieces.

"Well looks like we weren't the only ones trying to get to Alderaan. I almost feel bad for the poor sucker.

"There's someone alive in their." Ben said.

"Seriously look at the ship there is no way…"

The scanners let out a loud hum.

"Wait you're right."

"Wel we can't just leave them there." Luke protested

"Kid we are here to deliver a message not play rescue mission."

"You were the one that said there was no Alderaan."

Chewie let out a growl in agreement. Han let out a groan.

"Fine alright, but if I'm using the transporter."

Han locked onto the ships hull before clicking a button. Everyone turned around as they saw a figure begin to materialize.

Han grabbed his blaster.

"Come on Chewie."

He then looked at the figure. She was a woman of medium height, in her late 20's or early 30's by the looks of her, as well as having fair skin and long brown hair, dressed in what appeared to be a dark brown cloak, some rough leather gloves, and a rugged vest. what seemed the most odd however was that on her belt was a hilt that looked awfully similar to the ones that Luke and the old man had.

"Hey old man, is she one of yours?"

Ben came over and observed the woman putting his hand to his chin, in truth he did feel a strong force connection to this woman between that and the obvious lightsaber from her belt it seemed like she could in fact be a Jedi, but if she was she was no Jedi he had met before.

"The Force is strong with this one, but she is unlike any Jedi I have seen before."

The woman then began to let out a groan before trying to get up. Obi-Wan braced her

"Easy young one easy."

The woman opened her eyes letting out a deep breath. She looked around before seeing the men before her, she then let out a scream.

"Easy Lady!" Han Protested "Do you want the whole empire to here?"

"W-Where am I?"

"You're on my ship lady, the Millennium Falcon.'

"The Millennium Falcon?"

The woman then met eyes with the captain.

"Y-You're so young." The woman said in awe. Han raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh…thanks?"

Chewie let out a soft growl

"You ain't kidding.

The woman go up and paced anxiously back and forth much to everyone's confusion.

"Uh Lady, not to sound inhospitable, but you mind explaining just who in the heck you are."

The woman stopped and let out a sigh. " My name is Jania, Jaina Solo."


	2. Chapter 2

Han opened his mouth in disbelief as she revealed her first name. Had he seriously just heard her right.

"Listen here lady my families the only Solo that I'm aware of and last I checked I don't remember seeing you at any of the family reunions." While it was true he had not seen her before, the Solos weren't one for family reunions,

"I'm your dau…" Jania found herself stopping mid-sentence…in truth Jania was in fact the daughter of Solo who just a few moments ago had jettisoned her ship into hyperspace in order to escape her world and somehow ended up in the past as a result. Even if something did happen to change the path of history, worst case scenario she'd be a Paradox stuck in the past with no way to go back to her time period. No lose their it wasn't like she had a home to return to. Maybe this would prove to be a good thing, maybe just maybe she could change something and prevent the galaxy from spiraling out of control. Still would they believe the truth? Her instincts said no. So she came up with the second best explanation.

"I'm a distant relative."

Han's face began to soften as he slowly put down his blaster. "Distant huh? Alright I'll buy that one. "

Jaina breathed a sigh of relief as she got up. Once her eyes locked with Chewbacca's however she gasped before leaping into the Wookiees arms.

"Chewie!" the woman gripped tightly and began to sob.

"You're alive. I can't believe it."

Under normal circumstances the Wookie would have threw her off in a fit if range, but right now he just gave Han a growl of confusion

"You tell me pal." The smuggler then cleared his throat "Excuse me, but you know Chewie?"

"Of Course I know Chewie, he's…" She then realized her mistake as everyone looked at her confused.

"I mean…Never mind. I'm sorry."

The Wookie gave a shrug. Honestly he kind of liked people that were so friendly towards wookies. Han just shook his head.

"Jeez lady, you're crazier than the old man,"

Almost on cue Ben cleared his throat.

"Excuse me my lady but are you a jedi?"

Jania looked at him, a lump started to form in her throat.

"I…I'm kind of a Jedi, but not of your order. I'm from a different sect. In my order I was given the title of Sword of the Jedi.

Ben nodded and smiled. " You see my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I too am a jedi,

Jania's eyes beamed "Oh my gosh, it's such an honor to meet you Master Jedi, my Uncle used to tell stories about you. He thought very fondly of you.

Truth be told the only other sect I was aware of beside my order was the Altisian Jedi. That being said I'm happy you were able to survive the Empire's extermination attempts.

Luke looked at Jania in awe.

"Um Excuse me Miss Solo, can I see your lightsaber?"

Jania looked at him confused. "You want to see my lightsaber?"

"Yeah I mean the only ones I've seen are Ben's and my fathers."

"Well um..Sure I don't see the harm."

Jania removed her Saber from her belt and activated it. With a loud his the blade flashed giving a violot glow across the ship.

"That is so cool." Luke said.

"I knew of a great Jedi Master who's blade was of the same color. He was the best swordsman of our order short of the grandmaster. I sense the same kind of power within you. "

Jania's face beamed as she deactivated her Saber. "Coming from you Master Kenobi, that is the greatest complement and honor someone like me could have.

"Sorry, but I have a hard time believing anyone from my family has anything to do with some sort of secret knighthood that believes in all this Hocus Pocus crap."

"First of all the force is not hocus pocus, second of all believe honey, our family has a thick relationship with the force and it's only going to get thicker."

Luke began to smile "I see the resemblance." He whispered "Chewie began to chuckle, much to Han's displeasure.

"Laugh it up Fuzzball.

"What is the mission?" Jania asked.

"Well we were supposed to deliver a message to Alderaan except it isin't there, and we can't figure out why that is."

Jania looked up and started pointing. Everyone looked up to see a small circular shape in the distance.

"What is that a Moon?" Luke asked

"Not if it is what I think it is?" Jainia said. As they got closer, it was apparent she was correct.

"That's no Moon," Obi wasn't replied. "it's a space station."

"What? it's too big to be a…" Han started to speak but cut himself off.

"Turn the ship around." Obi-wan said.

"I think for once you're right. Chewie go full power turn this thing around."

Chewie did so but despite the roar of the engines they were still moving closer.

"Uh guys, we're not going anywhere."

"We're caught in a tractor bam I can't break away from it. Hang on tight guys, I'm not going down without a fight."

Jania leaned over to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, didn't you work with a man named Wullf Yularen?"

"Yes why?"

"I think he's in their along with the Princess and several imperial officials. If we go in, maybe I can find Tarkin and kill him, and take the rest of the guys as prisoners back to the rebellion."

"You hold lots of enthusiasm, but remember there are alternatives to fighting."

"I know that's what I'm trying to do."

"Well it looks like we are about to find out."

The ship slowed as it entered the hanger, Luke let out a sigh.

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Vader walked up to the ship, in truth he was feeling rather impatient he had already dealt with enough imperial incompetence, however this was interesting. A cargo ship heading to Alderaan? A mere coincidence, or more than likely a rebel sympathizer seeking to return the plans to the princess. As lord Vader walked up, one of the officers gave him a salute.

"There is no one on board sir, according to the log several of the escape bods had been jettisoned. "

"Any sign of the droids?"

"No sir if they were on board they were probably jettisoned as well."

"Send a search party I want every part of the ship checked.

"Yes sir,"

Lord vader began tio turn around before looking back.

"I sense something I haven't sensed in a long time."

The gang had narrowly escaped the being captured by the empire. Fortunately the cargo holds in the Falcon were able to keep them hidden from stormtroopers. Jania remembered long ago (Or perhaps in the not so distant future) playing hide and seek wither her brothers using the very cargo holds to win a game. In truth it bought a bit of Nostalgia. Luke, Han managed to slip on some stormtrooper armor, Jania couldn't help but chuckle as she looked at Luke.

"I think the armor is a little big for you."

Forget the armor, "I can't see a thing with this helmet, how do stormtroopers aim?"

"targeting cameras probably similar to the one's Mandalorians use."

Han scoffed. Andy why exactly aren't you wearing one?

"While you guys go after the princess, I'm going after Tarkin and the rest of the Imperial officials."

"Wait, you're serious about that, no offense hun but there's got to be a million soldiers between you and tarkin.. a whole army couldn't even break through all of that."

"Solo is right and be wary young one, Darth Vader is here."

Jania smiled and wave her hand, Luke couldn't believe his eyes as she practically disappeared.

"They can't fight what they can't see. As far as Vader, I have something for that. I'll meet you back here, hopefully with gifts."

As Jania walked away, Obi-Wan sighed. "May the force be with you young one."

Han wasn't kidding when he said that the place was flooded with solders, there had to be hundreds of thousands if not millions. Oddly enough, something entered her mind. There were millions of people here, all of them most likely civilians, Jania seriously doubted any of them truly knew who they were serving. History said that Luke would blow up the Death Star killing nearly all of the imperial inhabitants inside. The official records say it was close to a million, but from the looks of things, was it possible that there were a whole lot more?

"Surly there has to be some way to prevent so many casualties. Like Master Kenobi said there are alternatives to fighting." Still she couldn't think of that right now." She had to get to Tarkin. Closing her eyes she chanted to herself.

"I am one with the force and the force is with me, I'm one with the force and the force is with me, I am one with the force and the force is with me,"

Trusting in the force, the young woman walked through the hallways sneaking past the troops until she managed get to a hallway that lead to a conference room. All of the sudden she felt a dark presence, it was darth Vader, speaking to the admirals and the foul stenched moff himself.

"he is her." Vader said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what makes you think so,"

"A tremor in the force, the last time I had felt it, it was in the presence of my old master.

"Surly general Kenobi is dead by now." Wullf Yularen spoke, while sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Do not underestimate the power of the force." Vader warned

"The Jedi are extinct, you are what is left of their religion."

There was a beep.

"Yes?"

"We have an emergency, detention black AA23"

"The Princess?" put everyone on High Alert."

"Yes, Sir and sir, admiral Thrawn is here. He is requesting permission for entrance."

"Alright send him in."

"Obi-Wan is here. The force is with him."

"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape."

"That is not his plan, I must face him alone."

As Vader walked away he turned his head again.

"What is it?" Tarkin asked.

"I sense something….powerful."

Jania gasped in horror, fearing that she was caught. However that fear turned to relief when Vader simply continued walking . She has dodged a bullet. she snuck into the conference room, overhearing the officials speak.

"Wrenched religions, sometimes I wonder if we would not be better off without them,"

"Have no worries my friend. Victory is within our grasp, with the elimination of Obi-Wan we will soon see the end of the last of the Jedi and the rebellion. This will be a day long to remember."

Jania smirked and uncloaked herself. "I would not be so certain about that Grand Moff."

Tarkin let out a gasp as he attempted to sound an alarm but Jania slammed him into the wall with a repulse.

Two guards shot off blasters, but Jania quickly reflected the bolts killing the guards, the other officials made a dash for the exit, but Jania used the force to jam the doors shut. She then walked over to Tarkin who let out a groan. She then activated her lightsaber putting it to his throat.

"All the people you killed , did you not once think your past would not catch up with you?"

Tarkin began to laugh. "Funny I thought Vengeance was not the Jedi way. Jania snarled.

"I'm like no jedi you know old man."

"Even if you kill me you'll never win. This Battle Station is the ultimate weapon no one will be able to stand against it not the rebellion, not the jedi, your time in the galaxy is finished. A new age is about to begin, one without you or your religious dogma."

Jania let out a sigh. "Maybe…maybe there will be a time where there are no more jedi…but you won't live to see that day."

With that she swung her saber toward decapitating the Moff. His body crumpled to the floor as his head rolled downward.

Jania deactivated her saber and turned around to see the rest of the officials huddled up into the corner. Wullf Yularen caught her eye.

"Colonel Yularen?"

The aged Colonel steeped forward his body shaking.

"Y-Yes?"

"Sir General Obi-Wan Kenobi sent me here to rescue you."

Yularen's face crumpled in anger. "Rescue you call this a rescue, barging in an assassinating an imperilal grand moff in cold blood."

"Sir, if this station attempts to attack the rebels, this station is going to blow up like a cheap fire cracker."

"Why, that's impossible, this station is an unbreakable…"

"Think Colonel, if this station was so unbreakable why would Tarkin have been so desperate to get those plans, why do you think Thrawn is on his way here right now?"

Hearing her reasoning, the colonel began to wonder. "I mean I…"

"Look sir, the empire I good at building things that look big but their wasteful with their resources, the things they build have fatal flaws in them that they don't want to see exploited, but the rebels know the weakness to this station and when they do everyone on here is going to die including you. Please sir, I don't know what things were like between you with the Jedi in the past, but Kenobi would not have sent someone to rescue you if he did not think fondly of you."

Touched by her words a small tear came to Yularen's eye. He breathed a sigh.

"I never fully agreed with the Jedi. I Never understood how they felt like they could go above the military authority of the Republic, but I General Kenobi was one of the best generals I had the pleasures of serving with. I just wish things were different.

"They Still can be Colonel, I know there are many great people within the empire people like you. But in the hands of people like Tarkin and the Empire, it's going to get run to the ground and everyone will suffer for it."

"You think I don't know that. I wake up everyday with doubt, but what can I do? I'm just an old fossil."

"even the smallest stones can cause a great ripple sir. If we work together, maybe the empire and the rebellion can be at peace, and you may not believe me, but soon there is going to be a time we will have to work together."

The colonel let out a sigh.

"Fine I'll surrender to your Judgment, but only on one condition. I have little doubt you will rescue the princess and bring her back to the rebel base. If the station is destroyed millions of good people on this station will die. Let me make a plea to the rebellion to find some other way. Either disable the death star or capture it or at the very least give these people a chance to surrender and withdraw, but I will not flee into the night and leave my men to die."

"I respect your loyalty sir."

Alright I guess I have little choice.

He signaled the men to stand down while Jania opened the door, however her heart skipped a beat. On the other side of the door, stood a blue humanoid with crimson red eyes. His arms were crossed behind his back and his face had a emotionless expression. He looked to the left to see the surrendered men and he looked to the right to see the decapitated corpse of the formal mouth. He then met eyes with Jania and the colonel. The stone gaze seemed to last for an eternity, before finally opening up his mouth to speak.

"Well, it seems my day just got a lot more interesting."


End file.
